Talk:Sakazuki
Sighting Hi, I could be wrong, but I swear that I saw Aka Inu in chapter 503 when the Marines were preparing to attack the Auction House. He's one of the Three Marine Admirals to wear a cap. Thanks. Francis Doyon :If it's this page here, then that can't be him as those Marines look like regular ones as wearing a cap is a standard of Marine uniform. Akainu tends to wear a hood along with his cap like Nezumi but other than that he has no other traits that makes him stand out. :PS. Putting a space to make an indention like in a letter is not needed in Wikia messages as it may disrupt the code. To sign use four tildes ~~~~.Mugiwara Franky 16:29, 16 June 2008 (UTC) The Ability According to his nickname (Red Dog), maybe he has some abilities related to fire (that may come from Devil Fruit or not). I'm thinking like this, based on facts that Aokiji's (Blue : Ice) and Kizaru (Yellow : Lightning). But could it be possible that two characters possessed the same ability? I mean, Portgas D. Ace is a fireman as well. ^_^ Baginda D. Great 18:15, 2 August 2008 (UTC) It's pretty obvious that he possesses the ability of a logia type Devil Fruit but with fire no longer an option there are only a few red liquids or elements to control. Blood is one of them. It also seems to make sense since he is described to be ruthless or bloodthirsty :Lightning? Just light it would seem. And no you can't have two people with the same abilities may exist at the same time. Devil Fruits page pretty much sums up everything you need to know on the DFs. Other then that, whats on the pages is just about all we know, everything else is speculation. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 19:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) So, is that alright if the fire ability doesn't comes from a Devil Fruit..? --Baginda D. Great 20:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :At this point in time, it's unknown if Akainu will even have any ability related to his nickname at all, Devil Fruit or otherwise. If he does however, it wouldn't be fire. It'll probably be something else associated with the color red. Blood, Lava, or something else.Mugiwara Franky 02:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) And why exactly are we discussing this? How many times have both MF and Angel here said that this isn't a message board? Subrosian 19:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm quite sick of all the speculation on his ability myself. To date we just have one thing; he has good hearing. Note; though your message means well, finding a more up to date place to post it would have been better; this particular discussion on this is almost a year old. I suggest next time picking a more up to date version of the topic. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I was aware of the date when posting, honestly. I knew it was old, but just the fact that two prominent editors who usually frown upon this kind of conversation were engaging in it sort of...left a bad taste in my mouth. Subrosian 08:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Voice Actor I’m pretty shore he is a lava man Ability On a few forums there's a theory about Devil Fruits that fruits that grow in a bunch (example: Ushi Ushi no Mi that Kaku ate - the banana ) can hold the same ability. Most people agree to this. (Interesting fact: fruits from one tree can posses different DNA cause they're polinated from different polems, exceptions are bunch fruits that grow from a single bloom) You can remember as an example the Spike Spike Fruit from Ms Double Finger and Boo Jack from movie 2 or Neko Neko Fruit from Rob Lucci and the cheetah from Foxy's Crew. I suppose same fruits with defferent verion could come from the same tree but different polem) So it's possible that Akainu could have something firey. Yet knowing Oda, and he's tallent to mix the obvious and the unexpected, anythings possible. (Though I take dibs on Lava, made a FF with a Lava-girls but unfortunetly unofficial >^^'<) :Boo Jack didn't have a DF. Cheetah is unconfirmed and not canon, same with Boo Jack. This is forum worthy discussions, if you need help finding one (Seriously, I visit forums and have never seen this before... "Most" cannot be correct therefore), we'll be happy to give you some. Otherwise, please realise discussion pages are for discussing the articles and theiur related issues. One-Winged Hawk 17:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) sillouette we may have a clue to how he looks based on his sillouette http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/319/04/ 3rd sillouete on the left --Kingluffy1] 22:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean "based on his sillouette"? Aside from his eyes being shadowed by his cap, we already know how he looks like from Robin's flashback. Since Kuzan(Aokiji) barely changed over the 20 years, I doubt Sakazaki did either. Heck, none of the characters are much different from the flashbacks, no matter how far back it goes. ::Kaizoku-Hime 22:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I mean, do you think that image should be added? --Kingluffy1 22:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) akainu a new picture of akainu was revealed showing him with rose and dressed up with flower design this maybe signifies his power. Maybe about a ROSE. Rainelz 10:05pm july 15,2009 :Please don't reveal things outside spoiler threads until the Chapter is properly out. Other than Akainu looking like Noboru Ando from The Wolves, nothing else is certain.Mugiwara Franky 05:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) 08:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC)j 08:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC)he may have an cloning abilityhttp://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/550/13/ Acute Hearing? Was that Akainu who heard the Whitebeard ships surfacing or was that Sengoku? I think it's a tad ambiguous and we shouldn't be judging until we know who it is. Subrosian 19:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :The "Piku" or however it went, was aligned to Akainu's ear. One-Winged Hawk 23:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :At first glance, it appeared as if it could have been either Akainu's or Sengoku's, but upon further inspection, the hair style around his ear matches Akainu. I just didn't want people to be jumping the gun so quickly, as it often leads to false information. Subrosian 08:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) yo yo akainu wasnt the only admiral tohear the ships if you look closely u can see that all 3 of the admirals noticed it— DJ okay to everyone who wants to know akainu's power in spoiler look at the one piece spoiler wiki. --just going to say, you should had "it's most likely a logia, if it follows the other admirals patterns" or something Akainu versus Phoenix Pirates? Look at this intriguing video, click here ! --Kazekazenomi 15:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :We have no confirmation; the epsiode is part of the filler arcs. One-Winged Hawk 16:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I now, but if the attacks are the same we have a confirmation --Kaze Kaze No Mi 15:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC)